A lithium ion battery of an unmanned aircraft can comprise multiple cells that are connected in series and/or in parallel. The lithium ion battery can discharge at a high discharge rate during flight. Various technical problems may arise in using conventional lithium ion batteries.
For example, a rapid rise in temperature of the battery can shorten a service life of the battery. As another example, a performance of the battery can be adversely affected when operating in a low-temperature environment (e.g., below 5° C.). Further, when a battery pack including multiple cells is used in a high temperature environment or a low temperature environment, temperature distribution across the multiple cells can be uneven, and thus a performance and a cycle life of the battery pack can be adversely affected.
Therefore, it is desired that the lithium ion battery is provided with an intelligent thermal management function including a heating up, a cooling down, and a thermal balancing, such that a satisfactory system temperature (for example, 5-45° C.) can be maintained in various high and low temperature environments, and a uniform temperature distribution can be maintained among cells of the battery.
However, most conventional lithium ion batteries for unmanned aircrafts are not provided with a temperature regulating function, and various problems can be found in those conventional lithium batteries that have a temperature regulating function.